Beginning of a Business Rivalry
Beginning of a Business Rivalry 'is the 5th episode in Season 1 of ''Rags to Riches. Plot When Eugene finally is released from the Bikini Bottom Imprisonment Area for Minors, he discovers that Sheldon has opened a successful restaurant named the "Chum Bucket". But what he discovers can end the restaurant's reputation. Transcript off from the last episode, the two friends have lost the $500 M cash prize. 'Sheldon: '''Nooo!!! My money, all gone!!! '''Eugene: '''HEY! I stole it from that old hag first! '''Squidward's Mom: '''So here's the guy who robbed me, officer! ''(pointing at Eugene) 'Eugene: '''T---but---but--I...-wh- '''Officer: '''Tell it to us when we arrive at the Imprisonment Area for Minors! '''Eugene: '''No! I-I-I-I'm innocent. I would never punch a woman! '''Sheldon: '''In yo' face, Eugene! Hahahaha! ''the car moves bacwards, it crushes Sheldon. '''Sheldon: '''OOOOOWWWW!!!!!!! MY BALLS! '''Eugene: '''Balls? '''Sheldon: '''My golf balls, I was gonna go golfing with my mom. What were you thinking? Scrotum?! '''Eugene: '''What the hell is that? (searches in Google) OH LORD. '''Officer: ''(checks Eugene's phone) What are you doing now?! You're in a heap of trouble. ''the Bikini Bottom Imprisonment Area for Minors (BBIFM)... Eugene: 'Great. Just great. I'm imprisoned while Sheldon is earning tons of cash! ''3 moths later... 'Eugene: '''I'm finally out! I wonder what Sheldon's been up to. '''Passerby: '''Hey, why so down? Get a Chum Burger, it'll brighten your day! '''Eugene: '''Huh? Get lost and advertise somewhere else! ''(thinks) ''Wait a second. Chum Burgers? OH MAN. ''he leaves the guy notices a giant bucket called "CHUM BUCKET". 'Eugene: '''What's that? ''enters only to find out that Sheldon has become one of the richest fish in the ocean. 'Sheldon: '''Hello Eugene! I see you found my new restaurant. '''Eugene: '''Okay, give me my dough back! '''Sheldon: '''Dough? '''Eugene: '*facepalm* CASH! 'Sheldon: '''Well, that's some literature. But that was MY MONEY and you also OWE me that amount! '''Eugene: '''But at least tell me what's in the burgers. '''Sheldon: '''A secret ingredient... ''walks out and formulates a plan to steal the "Secret Ingredient". That night... Sheldon was leaving, he left the back door open. 'Eugene: '''Wow, this is such a cliche. ''seadog named Cliche comes to him. 'Cliche: '''Yes? '''Eugene: '''Not you. Woah, two cliches at once. And that's not including the dog. ''leaves and Eugene sneaks in. 'Eugene: '''Wait, why the heck am I sneaking in? Nobody's here. If I were Sheldon where would I--- ''[He falls in a hole and finds a recipe. 'Eugene: '''Another cliche? What are the odds? Wait, how does Sheldon get down here? ''notices a ladder next to him. 'Eugene: '''Oh. (looks at the recipe) The recipe's secret ingredient is...clam poop? ''The next day... 'Sheldon: '''Here you go, sir. A ni- '''Eugene: '''Everyone, there's something gross in the Chum Burgers! '''Sheldon: '''Don't listen to him. He's delusional! '''Eugene: '''Oh really? Then explain why the recipe says "clam poop"? '''Customer 1: '''WHAT?! I ate poop?! '''Customer 2: '''I think I'm gonna be sick. '''Customer 3: '''Wait, how can you prove this? '''Sheldon: '''You're right, valued customer! ''opens bun revealing the clam poop. '''Customer 3: ''(calls the Health Department) Hello, BBHD? I'm calling because the Chum Bucket "Chum Burgers" contain clam p---- '''Sheldon: '''That's it! Robot, destroy everyone! ''destroys everyone. Including Sheldon. '''Customers: '''AGGHHH!!!!!! '''Sheldon: '''OH NO, AAAHHHH!!!!!!! Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Rags to Riches Category:SBCA Category:Jon Satos Category:2015